


Need You Now

by OnlyHereForGallavich (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Love, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Post S7, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OnlyHereForGallavich
Summary: Ian misses Mickey.





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I read a really nice fic featuring Brad and Patrick from Perks of Being a Wallflower (https://m.fanfiction.net/s/8518545/1/Brad-loves-Patrick-Brad-hits-Patrick) using 50 one word prompts. 
> 
> They inspired me, so here I am! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

# **1 Comfort**  
He remembers Mickey wordlessly making him coffee to get his hands to stop shaking after he came home high at three in the morning in his own kind of comfort.

#2 **Soft**  
His hands were rough, tattooed, scarred. But his touch was soft on Ian’s skin.

#3 **Potatoes**  
Mickey couldn’t cook for shit. But Fiona always enlisted his help to chop potatoes for her pot roast. Ian remembers the way his arm muscles would flex.

#4 **Telephone**  
Ian watches the phone Mickey left him obsessively. He waits for it to ring.

#5 **Pain**  
He waits for the pain to ebb away, but it’s constant. He thinks of Mickey kissing his head after he bruised it accidentally to make it better.

#6 **Rain**  
The rain masks the fact that there are tears on in his face, but their salty taste gives them away.

#7 **Dark**  
Mickey was afraid of the dark, even though he never admitted it. Ian made sure the light in the hallway was always on at night. He hopes that wherever Mickey is, he has a light on at night.

#8 **Rational**  
It isn’t rational, Lip tells him, it isn’t rational to get so caught up on a Milkovich. Ian wonders what about his and Mickey's relationship was ever rational.

#9 **Touch**  
Ian tries hooking up with a guy at the club. But his touch is all wrong and Ian doesn’t try again.

#10 **Weakness**  
He tries to think of meeting Mickey again. He tells himself to be realistic, to accept that he might hate him. But he is too weak to accept that possibility, and dreams of their happy ending again.

#11 **Chocolate**  
Mickey loved chocolate, especially Snickers. Every time Ian has some change in the grocery store, he buys a Snickers bar. He’ll get them to Mickey some day.

#12 **Tears**  
Mandy tells him Mickey doesn’t want to talk to him. Ian doesn’t let the tears out till he had he bade her farewell.   
  
#13 **Hell**  
Some gay men feared hell. Neither Mickey nor Ian was religious, but Mickey was afraid of something infinitely worse.

#14 **Freedom**  
What you and I have makes me free. Now Mickey is trapped in Mexico, and Ian is trapped without him and he can’t taste freedom- not anymore.

#15 **Life**  
Ian was never that sappy, but he was pretty sure Mickey is the love of his life.

#16 **Hands**  
Ian’s hands shake as he writes the letter. After months of pleading, he’s finally been given Mickey’s address.

#17 **Hysterical**  
Mickey was never one for hysterical tears. But the smudged ink on his letter back seems almost violent, like he had lost control.

#17 **Sex**  
It takes only two more guys for Ian to conclude that sex with Mickey is the only sex he’s interested in anymore.

#18 **Hair**  
Ian’s hair seems to dull as the days pass. He wonders if Mickey will still love it the way he used to.

#19 **Melody**  
Whenever Ian hears the melody of Wonderwall climb out of his radio, he thinks of Mickey singing to himself as he showered.

#20 **Asleep**  
Mickey used to curl up on himself as he slept, like he had to protect himself. When Ian was next to him, though, he opened up. Like he knew Ian would keep him safe instead.

#21 **Death**  
The police pronounce Mickey dead. Ian hears about it on the news, and he forgets to eat and drink and breathe for a few days.

#22 **Yellow**  
The next letter he gets is on yellow paper. He notices that detail, because his heart isn’t ready to cope with the fact that Mickey is alive yet.

#23 **Five**  
Ian tells Mickey he’ll come to Mexico in five months. It doesn't seem like too long- not when he thought he had lost him forever.

#24 **Shakespeare**  
Lip jokingly called them Romeo and Juliet when Ian told him. Ian doesn’t talk to him for a few days, because they die in the end of the play, and he isn’t ready to think about Mickey dying yet.

#25 **Segment**  
Ian decides that when he and Mickey reunite, he will forget about the last few months. He doesn’t want to think of the segment of his life without Mickey.

#26 **Picture**  
Mickey sends him a picture of the sunset on the beach. He wishes he was there with him.

#27 **Left**  
One month left.

#28 **Dean**  
Mickey tells him about his new friend Dean. Despite assurances that they are platonic, Ian is a little jealous.

#29 **Second**  
His ticket it booked for the second of May. Mickey tells him the beach is beautiful this time of the year.

#30 **Fight**  
Their first fight after reconnecting is over Dean. Ian says Dean should stay away from Mickey and Mickey says he isn’t Ian’s anymore.

#31 **Film**  
Ian sends Mickey a film of himself as an apology. Mickey texts back just two words : apology accepted.

#32 **Christ**  
Ian leaves for Mexico and Jesus Christ, it feels like he’s on his way to heaven.

#33 **State**  
Leaving the state feels like absolution. Mickey is waiting.

#34 **Trapped**  
Even trapped in a metal box up in the air, Ian feels more free than he ever did in Chicago.

#35 **Libido**  
Ian thinks his libido has become sentient, and understand that he will see Mickey again soon.

#36 **Outage**  
Power outages meant darkness, and Mickey had always hated them. But when they cuddled together for warmth, he didn’t seem to mind as much.

#37 **Deuce**  
As he lands at the airport, Ian decides to call this rhe beginning of Part Deuce of his life.

#38 **Lace**  
Ian is happy. He is so happy that he doesn’t even mind when a girl with a lacy dress hits on him as he leaves.

#39 **Fan**  
He crashes into Mickey’s body as they see each other again. They kiss, and then miss again, and he thinks he’ll cry. There is swear on his body, and Mickey’s too but what can he say? He’s a fan.

#40 **Boob**  
Mickey tells him he slept with a woman to help get out of prison. Ian tells him about his trial with the woman on the el. They decide together to never touch a boob again.

#41 **Sweater**  
Mickey tells him he’s crazy for sleeping in the heat with a sweater by his side. But Ian’s slept with it every day- it was the only thing he had which still smelled of Mickey.

#42 **Blue**  
Ian almost forgot how blue Mickey’s eyes look when they make love.

#43 **Smother**  
Ian hopes Mickey doesn’t feel smothered, but he can’t let go of him for a single moment for fear he will disappear.

#44 **Christmas**  
They spend Christmas together. Ian even convinces Mickey to put up mistletoe- though they don’t need an excuse to kiss.

#45 **Leather**  
They play around in the bedroom. They finally try the Ben-Wa beads. Mickey doesn’t like leather, but he likes to be tied down.

#46 **Long**  
Mickey's hair is longer now. Ian likes to grab it.

#47 **Bruise**  
Ian bruises his head trying to fix the sink. Mickey kisses it better and Ian thinks now, everything is perfect

#48 **Jazz**  
After they dance together at a beach party, Ian develops a new appreciation for jazz.

#49 **Shelf**  
Mickey falls down reaching for something on a high shelf and breaks his leg. Ian realises that not everything will be perfect just because they’re together, but even bad things are better when they are.

#50 **Whole**  
Being with Mickey, loving Mickey;

It makes Ian whole.

 


End file.
